


Unexpected Visitors

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Never A Dull Moment [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Stanley Hopkins in hospital, Sherlock decides someone needs to care for Tilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ's Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts #07 - Unwanted Attention and #10 - What's All This Then?

“Promise me this is just for a few days,” John said.  
  
“Of course!” Sherlock replied.  
  
Cautiously John moved his foot, not greatly reassured by Sherlock’s words.  “Ouch!  Blasted cat!”  
  
“She’s only playing.  And don’t shout at her, she’ll get upset.”  
  
“Okay!”  John raised his hands to acknowledge the request and inadvertently moved his foot again.  
  
The kitten assumed he was playing with her and pounced again.  
  
“I still don’t see why we have to have her,” John added.  
  
“She’s too small to be left by herself and Stanley would fret if he thought she wasn’t being cared for properly.”  
  
“So why don’t you stay at Stanley’s and look after her?”  
  
“I have experiments to do here.”  
  
“So as soon as Stanley’s released from hospital, Tilly goes back home?”  
  
“Actually, he’s going to need extra care for a couple of days, so I’ve said he can come here.”  
  
“Sherlock, you could have asked me!”   
  
John stood up, intending to go and make himself a cup of tea.  The kitten pounced again.

 

#####

 

Stanley Hopkins settled back in Sherlock’s bed, relieved to have been discharged from hospital.  He’d been told he needed bed rest for the next few days, but anything was better than the tedium of a hospital ward.  He smiled at John Watson as he came into the room, carrying a cup of tea.  
  
“Thank you so much for saying I could stay here,” Stanley began, “I really appreciate it.”  
  
“That’s okay,” John answered quite brusquely.  
  
Stanley felt puzzled and then it dawned on him.  “Sherlock never asked you.  Oh, I’m so sorry!”  He struggled to get up.  
  
“Hey, hey.  Don’t try moving.  I’m quite happy to ensure you receive proper care while you’re here.”  
  
“I’m sure Sherlock said he’d asked you.  I thought he said you’d suggested it.”  Stanley frowned, trying to remember.  “I’m a bit hazy about it all I’m afraid.”  
  
“I’ve lived with Sherlock for long enough not to be surprised.  He’d have taken advantage of you being drugged up, so don’t worry about it.  And my toes may now be safe from Tilly.”  
  
Stanley stroked the kitten, who was curled up by his side, and she purred.  “I presume Sherlock telling me you were enjoying playing with her was also slightly inaccurate.”  
  
John gave a rueful smile.  “I’m more of a dog person.  Do you want anything apart from a cup of tea?”  
  
“If you could pass my laptop I thought I might, err, watch the cricket on it.”  
  
“Nice try, but no chance.  Give you your laptop and you’ll be trying to work.  However, if you do want to watch the cricket I can angle the television so you can see it through the doorway and I can keep an eye on it while I write up my notes.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Stanley must have dozed, because the next thing he knew the television was off and he could hear Sherlock and John talking in the kitchen.  He put his hand out to feel for Tilly and felt a slight pang of disappointment when he couldn’t find her.  However the kitten clearly realised he was awake for she reappeared a few seconds later and lovingly breathed tuna in his face.  
  
“Thank you for feeding Tilly,” he called out.  
  
“It’s nice to have someone who eats when they’re given their tea, rather than pushing it round their plate and declaring food slows down their brain power,” John replied.  
  
“And now you’re awake,” Sherlock interrupted, “I have questions I need to ask you.”  
  
“All of which will wait until Stanley has had some tea as well.  Mrs Hudson made steak and kidney pie especially and I’m not seeing it go to waste,” John said firmly.  
  
“Boring!”  
  
“Essential.  What you do is up to you, but Stanley and I are going to do justice to the pie”  
  
Sherlock sighed but resigned he carried his laptop into the bedroom so he would be ready to begin the questions as soon as Stanley had finished eating.


End file.
